Welcome To Kansas
This is the first episode of Die Another Day: Forgotten Memories Story Nicole, Melanie, and Michael could see from the farmland below them that they are now in Kansas. “Let’s just hope that we don’t get sucked into a tornado and end up in Oz,” Michael states. Nicole and Melanie laugh. They then land on a rooftop in Topeka. “Is anyone in Systrike gonna know that this helicopter is missing?” Melanie asks. “There’s a tracker,” Nicole answers as she spots a tracking device on the side of the helicopter. Furious, Nicole destroys it with a hammer lying on the ground. “That mess has been taken care of,” Nicole states. “But, we have a new one,” Michael replies. Michael looks down at the streets, which are flooded with walkers. “That herd is much too large for three people to deal with,” Michael states, “We’re gonna have to jump across these buildings.” “You’re not gonna make a child free run are you?” Nicole replies, “She might break a bone or two.” “I am tougher than most kids,” Melanie replies. “But, still, children should not be free running,” Nicole replies. They then hear gunfire coming from below them. They see a group of people firing at the walkers, killing them with machine guns. They then came down to meet them. “I’m surprised to see you here,” Sam states. “You are my brother,” Nicole replies. “Anyways, welcome to Kansas. I’m Sam,” Sam states. “I’m Michael. The one-eyed little girl is Melanie,” Michael replies. “Hi,” Melanie replies. “Hello. You should come with us. Back to our camp,” Sam replies. “That would be great,” Michael replies. They walk back to Sam’s camp. It was a collection of houses and farms outside Topeka. “Welcome home, sis,” Sam states. “Thank you for the warm welcome,” Nicole replies. A man walks up to Sam, carrying several fruits in a basket. “I’ve collected some ripe fruits that have been growing the past several days,” Jake states. “That’s great. This has been a great season,” Sam replies. A man with glasses walks up to them. “Hi, I’m Reed,” Reed states, “I work here as an agricultural scientist. I help find ways for the crops to grow better.” “That’s nice,” Michael replies. “Make yourself comfortable,” Abby states. “I see you like it here,” Michael replies. “I like being around nature and working on the land. I’m a real farm girl,” Abby replies. “I can see by the way you look,” Michael replies. Abby then giggles. A boy runs up to them. “Another kid!” the boy shouts. “And you are?” Melanie asks. “I’m Ethan,” Ethan replies, “Wanna play?” Melanie stuttered, not knowing how to answer. While she played with the kids back in North Carolina, she didn’t really enjoy it. She’s seen more horrific things than most kids. She lost her eye, but Ethan was just too innocent. Melanie could tell with his facial expressions and actions. She thinks that it is likely that he had never seen or killed any walkers. “Give me time to think about it,” Melanie answers. “Okay,” Ethan replies. Ethan then runs back towards his house. Melanie and Michael walked to their house. Nicole had decided to live with her brother. “So, this is where we are living?” Melanie asks. “Pretty much,” Michael answers. The place was in great shape and was a decent size. It had two stories. Melanie walked up to her room. Nicole talks to Sam. “Sam,” Nicole states. “Yes?” Sam asks. “Thank you for letting us stay here,” Nicole answers. “Your welcome sis,” Sam replies. “My wife is also here,” Sam states. “I know,” Nicole replies. Sam’s wife, Anna, entered the room. “I see your sister is here,” Anna states. “It’s nice,” Sam replies. “I never met a transgender person before. I bet it’s hard,” Anna states. “It is. I constantly faced discrimination because I express myself in a different way. I was frequently called a “trannie” and a “fake man” by my classmates at the University of North Carolina. I got through it, but not without harassment and that kind of stuff,” Nicole replies. “That sucks,” Anna states. “Thanks for being considerate,” Nicole replies. “But, that doesn’t matter anymore. Now, you’re either alive or dead. Nothing matters anymore except for survival,” Sam states. Jake walks in. “The herd is closer than we thought sir,” Jake states. “Get the defenses ready. We need to fight back,” Sam replies. “I pretty much knew you were going to say that,” Jake replies. Jake runs out. “A HERD IS COMING!” Jake shouts. Michael walks out. “How big of army do you have?” Michael asks. “I have several fighters. You seem capable. How about you join us?” Jake asks. “That sounds good,” Michael answers. “That’s great,” Jake replies, “It’s time to defend the camp. The walkers should be here in a couple of minutes.” Carter, Damian, Kate, Lex, Meredith and Rick arrive. “How many are there?” Lex asks. “About 50 of em,” Jake answers. “We can take em,” Rick states. “That is what I want to hear,” Jake replies. They start killing walkers. Due to their efforts, no one was bitten and all of the walkers were killed. “Was this really a problem?” Jake asks. “Slightly, if we didn’t control it,” Michael answers. “Let’s just hope the harvest goes over well,” Jake states. Cast *Michael North *Nicole Hanson *Sam Hanson *Jake *Melanie *Reed *Abby *Ethan *Anna Hanson *Carter *Damian *Rick *Meredith *Lex *Kate Deaths None Trivia *First appearance of Michael North. *First appearance of Nicole Hanson. *First appearance of Sam Hanson. *First appearance of Jake. *First appearance of Melanie. *First appearance of Reed. *First appearance of Abby. *First appearance of Ethan. *First appearance of Anna Hanson. *First appearance of Carter. *First appearance of Damian. *First appearance of Rick. *First appearance of Meredith. *First appearance of Lex. *First appearance of Kate.